Javirn Venture
NAME: Javirn Venture SPECIES: Meothynian ALIASES Jav Mango Jam Mr.Adventure Best Pilot in the Quadrant Little Master Mr.'I dont like my jacket getting dirty' Yellow Jacket APPEARANCE Greenish hazel colored eyes, with slightly browned skin, light grey fur and blonde hair that turns to white at the tips. He has an age of 57 earth years, which would be equivalent to 30ish if he was human. Javirn always wears his signature jacket: brownish with dark grey highlights on the shoulders, collar and wrists. The outside of his jacket is made out of a waterproof yet flexible and leather-like cloth. Meanwhile the inside is made with a enhanced bullet-proof material interwoven into a silky cloth lining the inside. The jacket is open on the front side, and has a V-split starting at the waist on the front and curving round to ankle high as a obtuse point at the back. On the inside of the jacket there are two pockets, positioned in the front, one on the left and one on the right. He generally wears a wrap around black shirt that has a deep pure blue trim. The shirt is secured by a dark grey belt that has a small pouch to the side. The belt is tied in the back, not secured with a buckle. He hates shorts and thus wears long dark grey pants that have a light grey band down the sides of the pants and also forming a ring around the knee. Javirn usually wears very thinly lined, and flexible dark brownish Jungle-Moc-like shoes, that have grey accents and thin soles, but occasionally he uses boots too. PERSONALITY Kind, Caring, Generous, Logical, Aloof, Youthful, Wizened, Ruthless, Silent, Proud. BIOGRAPHY Born on Nexiano 5, the son of a royal official. At an age of 19 Earth Years, he traveled to the Lajeoyn Temples where he was trained in the Arnon Ways. He soon arrived near the top of his class, with his clever thinking and innate skill. He later attended the Jiastellon University, and graduated with degrees in Astrophysics, Temporal Physics, and Quantum Physics. Eventually he applied to the Meothynian Empire's Navy, and served several years before leaving to become a Bounty Hunter. His career as a Bounty Hunter was very fruitful, yet gave him many powerful enemies, who continue to hunt him even now. He continues to work as a Bounty Hunter, yet now he also works for the Meothynian Sovereign Republic and proudly serves as an Operative. A kind person, he describes himself as "A Guardian of the Righteous" A Talented Designer, he also joined his sister in creating Enginuity Corp. Highly Intelligent, he loves philosophy and spends most of his time thinking and pondering the nature of the universe. AFFILIATION Lajeoyn Monk (formerly) Jiastellon Alumni Enginuity Corp Ozihwan Warriors Meothynian Operative STATS Strength 6 Speed 7 Agility 6 + 2 Health 7 - 1 Energy 8 - 1 Endurance 9 Intelligence 7 + 2 Wisdom 9 + 1 Awareness 6 + 2 Reflexes 6 + 1 SKILLS Ranged 9 Melee 7 Medic 6 Social 6 Diplomacy 6 Stealth 5 Hunting 4 Fishing 3 Foraging 5 Cooking 4 Building 6 Mechanic 5 Piloting 10 ABILITYS Chi Channeling 8 Telekinesis 7 Telepathy 5 The RP character created by EagleP - EagleP - Category:Individuals Category:People Category:RP